


Virus!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable teen Loki, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loki lives!, Police, Potted Plants, after spanking cuddles, cuteness, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Heimdall gets sick and transports Loki into a sticky situation! Adorable teen Loki, Gentle Odin, Sweet Wilson Family, Nice cops, delinquent teenagers, Loki tantrum, Loki running away, Loving Frigga, one adorable little bottom spanked and after cuddles galore!





	Virus!

Loki came into the Observatory, fresh from the throne room where his father had removed his powers so he could visit his friends, the Wilson’s on Midgard. He carried a large potted plant indigenous to Asgard, a present for Becca, the kindly Sheriff’s daughter. He wore his usual Earth boy togs: Black jeans, green jumper and white trainers. Heimdall met him looking a bit strange. He was perspiring and he looked tired.  
“Are you well Heimdall?” The young prince asked the sentry. Heimdall spared him a confused look.  
“Well? Erm…yes. I am fine.” Loki shrugged his shoulders and stood on the platform as the big sentry plunged the Great Sword into the lock. The Bifrost wave caught him up and he was on his way!  
One minute later he found himself in a dark, cold building of some kind. He could barely see but was able to clearly hear the sound of voices. He stood still, trying to decide what to do when a gang of teenage boys came out of nowhere and ran past him. One of them looked to be armed! Seconds later, two policemen ran up to him and grabbed him roughly!  
“We got one!” The man shouted into his radio as the other pulled Loki’s hands behind him, locking his thin wrists in handcuffs roughly.  
“No! Please, I’m not one of them!” Loki protested. His cries fell on deaf ears as he was led to a police car and roughly shoved into the back seat. There was a cage that separated him from the officers in the front seat. The handcuffs chafed his wrists and he was frightened as they drove away with him. “Please sir! I am not one of those boys. I swear!” He shouted through the barrier. They ignored him completely. His heart hammered in his chest and he wished he had never undertaken to come here.  
When the vehicle came to a stop the officers roughly pulled Loki into some sort of building and threw him into a cell. They made him back up against the door so they could remove his handcuffs and left him there, alone and terrified. Loki sat on the hard, metal bunk in the cell and tried to think clearly. Surely they would release him once he told them he was a junior deputy sheriff. He sat waiting for an hour, his mind whirling with terrifying thoughts. Why had Heimdall sent him here? Where was here? Why hadn’t he been rescued yet?  
He heard the sound of keys and the door came open. An enormous police officer grabbed him and marched him to a desk where he was handcuffed to a metal bar and made to sit on a hard chair. The officer stared at him angrily.  
“Okay kid. What’s your name?” The man asked.  
“Loki Odinson.”  
“Spell your last name.”  
“O-D-I-N-S-O-N” The boy replied.  
“How old are you?”  
“Seventeen sir.” The man looked at him skeptically.  
“Are you sure it’s not sixteen?” He said.  
“Yes sir.”  
“What’s your birth date.”  
“February ninth.”  
“Year?” Loki looked at him, unable to answer without seeming to be mad.  
“I…I…”  
“Come on kid, what year?” The man asked impatiently. He couldn’t tell the man he was over fifteen hundred years old!  
“I don’t know sir.” He answered, Looking down at his lap.  
“So you’re sixteen.” The man said, writing down a date. Loki chose to let that bit slide to avoid more controversy. “Live with your parents?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Address?”  
“Address whom sir?”  
“Where do your parents live son?” Loki squirmed, unsure of what to say.  
“Asgard.” He answered simply.  
“Never heard that one before. You from another state?”  
“Yes sir, you could say that.” Loki said carefully. “Sir?”  
“Yes.”  
“Am I in some kind of trouble?”  
“Yeah.” The man stared at Loki, who looked back at him with utter innocence.  
“Am I going to get a spanking?” Loki asked meekly. The officer looked at the teen for a moment, not sure how to respond. Loki’s expression was frightened and totally innocent. The man felt sorry for him despite himself.  
“Not if you do what we tell you to.” The man answered, smiling. He stood up suddenly and walked over to a female officer. The two spoke for a moment and she came over and sat down in front of the young prince. She was immediately charmed by his handsome face and meek demeanor.  
“Hello honey. I’m officer Miller. What’s your name?” She asked, speaking as she would to a small child.  
“Loki ma’am.” He answered, his big, sparkling blue green eyes boring a hole straight through her heart.  
“Loki I want to ask you some questions, okay? I want you to tell me the truth.”  
“Yes ma’am.” Loki said, his voice adorably high and soft.  
“Did you go with some boys and rob a store?” Loki’s expression changed to one of shock.  
“No ma’am! I would never do that!”  
“What were you doing in that warehouse?”  
“I don’t know how I got there.” He answered honestly.  
“You can tell me sweetheart. How did you get there?” She looked into Loki’s huge eyes, her expression kindly.  
“Heimdall put me there with the BiFrost wave.” He answered, going for broke. The woman looked at him with confusion but smiled sympathetically. Suddenly the doors burst open and three of the kids in question came in, handcuffed. The officer who arrested Loki approached them and spoke to them briefly. They looked over at Loki and shook their heads. He went to Loki and looked him in the eyes.  
“Do you know these boys son?” Loki looked at them carefully.  
“No sir.” He answered politely. The man patted his back and gave the female officer a look. The woman removed the handcuffs and Loki smiled, rubbing his wrists.  
“Are you thirsty?” She asked. Loki nodded. She went to a water cooler and poured him a glass of water. She handed it to him and he drank it down.  
“Thank you ma’am.” He said sweetly. She caressed his long cheek and smiled. “Ma’am?” He speared her with those eyes again.  
“Yes.”  
“I’m frightened. When can I go home?” His expression grew sad and a single tear trickled down his pale face.  
“As soon as we know how to contact your parents.” She said. The woman rose and walked to the other officer, speaking in hushed tones. Loki sat nervously watching them, wishing he knew what they were saying. After a few moments they both came back to him.  
“Loki,” The man said, standing over him. “Do you know your parents’ phone number?”  
“They don’t have a phone sir.” He answered nervously. The officer looked down at him impatiently, making the young prince even more nervous. “Please don’t be angry.” He said suddenly, his eyes growing huge. The big cop knelt down next to him, smiling.  
“I’m not angry. I just want to find your folks so I can send you home.” Loki looked back and forth at them hopefully. “Do you have any other relatives that live nearby?” Loki suddenly remembered the Wilson’s!  
“Dave and Sammy Wilson. They live in Hays County.” Loki said brightly.  
“Good boy!” The cop said, smiling. “Do they have a phone?”  
“Yes sir.” Loki replied. He gave the number to the man and waited with the female officer. Five minutes later the cop came to him.  
“We got in touch with your uncle, Loki. He’s coming to pick you up.” A dazzling smile spread over Loki’s sweet face. Both officers smiled back at him.  
“Are you hungry honey?” Officer Miller asked.  
“No ma’am. I just want to go home.” His expression was so sweet and sad and his face so adorably cute the woman reached out and stroked his face gently.  
“See? I told you everything would be alright.” Loki reached up to her for a hug and she gave him one, unable to resist. She left for a few moments. When she returned she squatted down next to him and began to unwrap a chocolate bar. “Look, Loki. I’ve got something for you I think you’ll like.” Loki looked up at her sweetly. She handed him the candy and he took a bite, more to please her than anything. It was delicious and he took another bite. Before long he had finished it. The male cop brought him a bottle of soda and he took it gratefully.  
It took Dave and Sammy an hour and a half to drive to the police station. When they arrived Loki was sat on a desk, wearing a policeman’s hat. The female cop was tickling him. He caught sight of Dave and ran to him, hugging him fiercely. Sammy hugged him as well. The officers took Dave aside and explained to him that they had found the boy in a dark warehouse where some hoodlums had been hiding. They asked him as delicately as they could if he were a bit on the slow side. Dave laughed and told them that he was very bright but that he had been sheltered in his upbringing. He was released to Dave and the three drove back to the farm. 

* * * *

Heimdall lay on the Healer’s slab unconscious. Sweat poured from his face and for the first time, without his armour Odin felt pity for the man. He looked quite ordinary without the golden metal garments. The elderly Healer, Rin came to Odin, her face etched with worry.  
“We do not know what this illness is. It appears to be a virus but we have no way of knowing for sure. We can keep him alive but that is all.”  
“Thank you. Please do all that you can for him.” Odin replied, turning and walking away sadly. Without Heimdall he had no way of knowing Loki’s whereabouts. He decided to go to the Observatory and bring Frigga along. She knew how to operate the BiFrost mechanism and he would be able to hear his young son calling for help if he needed it. 

* * * *

Dave brought Loki back to the farm and fed him. The boy looked none the worse for wear except for some chafing where the handcuffs had rubbed his slender wrists sore. He applied some ointment to them and gave the boy a warm hug, which Loki fell into eagerly. “It’s okay now, son. You’re safe with us.” Loki looked up at him, his eyes wide yet somehow tired. He looked like a traumatized child. Dave leaned over and kissed his forehead. “Poor kid. You’ve had a rough day. Why don’t you take a little nap and I’ll find out what went wrong.”  
“Yes sir.” Loki replied, going to his room and laying down obediently. He was asleep in moments. Dave walked into the barn yard and looked skyward.  
“Heimdall!” He shouted. In Asgard, Odin heard the cry quite clearly. He bade his wife to send him down immediately.  
Odin landed in the barn yard and rushed to Dave. “My friend, do you know where my son is?” Dave smiled at him reassuringly.  
“He’s in his room laying down. He’s had quite an adventure.” Dave led Odin inside and He hurried to the bedroom, opening the door just a crack to see his youngest child lying in the bed, sleeping sweetly. His chest flooded with relief. Dave made Odin a cup of coffee and sat him down, explaining everything he knew.  
“How did Loki end up all the way in Austin?” Dave queried.  
“Heimdall was ill when he operated the BiFrost. It’s a miracle that my son survived the trip.”  
“What’s wrong with him?” Dave asked, concerned.  
“The Healers do not know. They think it may be some kind of virus. He clings to life.” Odin’s voice wavered reporting this fact. Dave reached over and patted the huge man’s shoulder supportively.  
“Sir, maybe I should keep Loki with me for a while, just to make sure he’s safe. We don’t want him catching whatever Heimdall has.” Dave said.  
“That is a wise idea. If you need anything from us in Asgard just gaze upwards and call us as you did. I will hear you.” He stood suddenly and shook Dave’s hand.  
“We’ll take good care of him sir.” Dave reassured him.  
“His mother and I thank you.” Odin replied, stepping outside and disappearing in the wave. Loki slept for another hour or so and came into the barn yard when he awoke. Dave was carrying bags of feed to the trough in the paddock. He walked up to Dave, looking sleepy and confused.  
“Hey Loki. How you feeling son?”  
“I’m alright. I think I had better speak to my father.”  
“He was here earlier. He told me why you ended up in that warehouse. Heimdall is sick. They don’t know what’s wrong with him but your parents wanted you to stay down here to keep you from getting sick too.” Loki looked at Dave worriedly.  
“I won’t get sick, Dave. I want to see Heimdall.” Loki’s voice was tight and his expression alarmed. Dave had never seen the boy like this before.  
“Let’s call your dad, okay?” Dave said. Loki nodded.  
“Alright.” The two looked skyward and Loki called for his father. Seconds later the Bifrost wave slammed into the ground and Odin stepped out. Loki ran to him, hugging him fiercely. “Papa! What’s wrong with Heimdall?”  
“He is ill my son. He has some kind of virus.” Odin said, holding Loki who looked very upset. “I have asked Dave to take care of you down here to keep you safe from whatever this ailment is.”  
“But I want to see Heimdall father! I won’t get sick, I swear!” Suddenly Loki burst into tears. Odin held him, rubbing his back and trading concerned looks with Dave.  
“He had a real scare when those cops arrested him.”  
“Where is mama? Is she alright?” Loki cried, clutching his father tightly. Odin reached down and picked him up, holding him against his chest.  
“Mama is fine. Would you like to see her?” Loki nodded.  
“Yes please papa.” The boy said, hitching a sob. The All Father smiled and sat him on his feet.  
Odin walked out a few paces and looked up, swallowed by the Bifrost. A moment later, Frigga appeared in his place. Loki flew to her, embracing her.  
“Mama!” He cried, hugging her. She held her upset son tenderly, stroking his hair and shushing his tears. Dave guided them into the house and made a couple of cups of warm tea for them. Loki clung to his mother like a child going to school for the first time. Loki told her about the scary warehouse and the arrest. She listened sympathetically as he told her how frightened he was of the police at first, but that they turned out to be nice and gave him a piece of candy. She smiled as he prattled on, looking at an equally amused Dave. Finally, talked out and seemingly calmer Loki stopped and looked into Frigga’s eyes lovingly.  
“Loki, Mama wants you to stay down here with Dave and Sammy until the Healers say it’s alright. Is that alright with you, Dave?”  
“Of course. We love the boy here Ma’am. He’ll be safe and cared for until you come back.”  
“Will you come and visit me?” Loki asked sweetly.  
“Yes my baby. Very often. Alright?” Loki nodded, his tears gone and that sweet smile gracing his handsome face. “Dave, you have our permission to discipline Loki if he misbehaves. You won’t though, will you my darling?”  
“No mama. I’ll be a good boy.” Frigga smiled and kissed her son’s sweet face. She rose and walked out to the barnyard and disappeared in the beam. Loki went to Dave and hugged him. The big farmer cuddled the boy warmly.  
“You’re safe here Loki. We love you very much.” He said. The young prince fetched an adorable sigh and relaxed finally. 

* * * *

Matron Rin leaned on the treatment table, her vision blurry. One of her aids approached and helped her to a seat. “I’m alright, just tired.” The elderly woman groused. The young woman took over care for Heimdall, who was still in the throes of whatever illness this was. It became apparent over the course of a week that many people in Asgard were coming down with it. because the people of Asgard were resistant to all known viral infections and they only rarely needed medical attention there were no hospitals. Those who fell ill were instructed to stay in their beds and keep confined lest they spread the infection to others.  
So far, Odin and Frigga had avoided the disease, but Thor seemed to be displaying symptoms. The young warrior was feverish and weak and had taken to his bed. Frigga insisted upon caring for him despite Odin’s warnings. A frantic Odin finally made the decision to visit the one place he knew which had experience with ailments such as these: Midgard. Specifically, he payed a visit to Jane Foster, whom he knew to be trustworthy. Jane had recommended a particular doctor, her ex boyfriend in point of fact, Donald Blake. The man was transported to Asgard to take blood samples and supervise the treatment of as many people as he could. He assured Odin that everything that could be done would be done. Meanwhile, Loki remained in the care of Dave and Sammy Wilson. 

* * * *

“Dave please! I must see my brother!” Loki cried, standing in the kitchen as Dave sat, sorting through bills.  
“I’m sorry son. Your parents say no. I can’t go against them.”  
Loki began to cry, squinting and pinching the bridge of his nose and stamping his foot in anger. Dave had never seen an Asgardian princely tantrum but this was shaping up to be a doozy! He wanted to be patient with the boy, imagining how he must feel, but Loki was really pushing his temper.  
“What if I go there anyway?” Loki challenged.  
“How? You need the Bifrost to get there son and I’m pretty sure your folks are in control of it.” Loki stamped his foot again, his anger ramping up. “Now son, I want you to calm down. If you want to talk to your mom or dad we can get one of them down here, but I won’t put up with a temper tantrum.” Dave rose from his chair, looming over the angry boy. Loki’s shoulders slumped and he shrank under Dave’s menacing shadow. “I want you to go to your room until you’ve calmed down, okay?” He said gently. Loki looked up to him, his expression a familiar one. Dave had seen it on his daughter’s face many times.  
“Yes sir.” Loki replied meekly. Dave patted his shoulder gently.  
“I know you’re upset and homesick. I understand you want to go home but you just can’t right now.” Loki nodded and headed to his room, leaving his door open and lying on his bed sadly. Dave felt terrible for him but there was just nothing he could do. As he lay on the bed, Loki was hatching a plan to get to Asgard. 

* * * *

The next morning, while Dave had gone to town and Sammy was at school, Loki stood in the barn yard, looking skyward. He shouted to his father to come. Seconds later, Odin appeared. Loki ran to him, hugging him. “What is it my son?”  
“I am homesick.” Loki reported, not understanding that this was not an actual illness. Odin stepped forward and hugged his son, rubbing his back affectionately.  
“My poor little son. You are keenly missed by us as well.” The All Father said, kissing Loki’s head.  
“Father, I fear my illness is too bad to stay here.” Loki said, trawling for his father’s sympathy. Odin smiled warmly, realizing that Loki thought ‘homesickness’ was an actual illness.  
“My son, homesickness is not an illness.” Odin said, patting Loki’s back. Loki stiffened and looked up at him.  
“It isn’t?”  
“No Little One. It just means you miss your home.”  
“I do miss my home father!” Loki whinged.  
“I know. Papa has a Midgardian doctor working to cure the illness so that you can come home.” Loki thought about this.  
“Then I cam come home?” Loki pleaded.  
“Yes, my son.”  
“Okay.” The boy said sadly.  
“Is Dave being kind to you?”  
“Yes Papa. He is very kind.”  
“I am glad. He is a very kind man and he cares for you a great deal.” Odin said softly, cuddling his son.  
“Yes papa.”  
“I will see you again soon.” Odin stepped away from Loki, favouring him with a sweet smile. Loki felt his guts twist as the Bifrost swallowed his beloved father up. He stood in the yard feeling very small and very alone. The young prince put his face in his hands and cried his heart out, missing his family. In the Observatory, Odin’s heart broke at the sound of his son’s tears. 

* * * *

Odin had allowed Loki to keep Storm, his horse at Dave’s farm. Now the boy rode the animal swiftly through the countryside. He felt angry because of his plight and because the illness prevented him from being with his family. He had decided that if he couldn’t go home he was going to find some way to rebel. Running away was the only thing he could think of. The father away from Dave’s farm he got, the more his anger waned. He didn’t possess his powers and he was as mortal as Dave and Sammy. This meant if he were injured he could die just as they could.  
The one thing he failed to consider as he fled was the fact that he had nowhere else to go. His mind turned back to the first time he had ever seen Dave and Sammy. He had been in agony from the brutal whippings he had suffered. They had shown him such kindness. Loki slowed Storm and stopped in the middle of a field. He cast his mind back to the love and affection they showed him. His sad, conflicted heart brought tears to his eyes again. What was he thinking trying to run away? Was this how he repaid Dave’s kindness to him? How would Sammy feel if she knew he had run away? His heart racing, Loki turned Storm around and made his way back to the farm.  
It was fully dark when he finally arrived at the farm. Storm was played out, hungry and thirsty. He dismounted and walked the animal to the barn, taking his tack off and rubbing him down as he munched oats from his feed bag. The water trough was full and Loki removed the empty feed bag and walked to the house, head down.  
Dave stood up as Loki came in. He looked angry. “Where have you been young man?” He asked, his voice tense. Loki went to him, knowing he had done wrong.  
“I’m sorry. I…I tried to run away.” Exhausted and emotionally wrecked he began to cry. Dave gathered him into his arms, holding him tenderly.  
“Shhhh. Okay, son. Calm down.” Dave walked Loki to a chair and sat him down. Sammy, hearing Loki’s crying came into the kitchen.  
“What’s wrong, Loki?” The child asked sweetly, putting her hand on his back. Loki turned to her and hugged her, continuing to cry.  
“Loki misses his folks honey.” Dave said. “He just needs some love.” The two hugged the upset young prince for a long time, letting him cry it out. When his tears slowed and finally stopped Loki looked up at Dave.  
“I’m sorry I ran away.” He said softly. “Am I in trouble?”  
“A little bit.” Dave answered, smiling. “You scared the heck out of Sammy and me, son.”  
“I’m sorry.” The teen said, looking down. Dave stood up and walked to Loki. Sammy looked at him worriedly and he winked at her. She relaxed, immediately understanding. Dave pulled the teen to his feet and sat down himself, drawing the boy over his knees. Loki didn’t struggle. He knew he deserved this punishment. Sammy stood by looking at Loki with such compassion Dave felt it in his chest. He raised his hand and administered a very gentle spanking. Loki lay still as Dave’s palm delivered light but stinging spanks to his small bottom. Sammy felt sorry for him but she realized it was for his own good. Loki squeaked adorably with each swat, letting Dave know he was getting the message across. Dave spanked his little sit spots, wringing an ‘ouch!’ from him. The big farmer felt such love for the obedient teen Loki could sense it, even through his punishment. The spanking was short lived, but long enough to make his bottom sore. It was the gentle, loving discipline he needed to feel safe and loved. He could literally feel the love from Dave’s gentle hand to his little bottom. Even though it was a punishment it felt strangely comforting. Loki was completely relaxed over his knee. When it was over he lifted the exhausted teen up, hugging him tight.  
“No more running away young man.” Dave said, smiling. Sammy smiled from across the room. She looked at her father with such love and admiration. “I hate to have to spank that little bottom of yours.” Dave cooed.  
“Yes sir.” Loki said, his jaws opening anaconda like to yawn. He blinked his eyes sleepily, earning him another brief hug.  
‘That’s my good boy.” Dave said softly. “Are you hungry son?” Loki nodded and Dave sat him down and fixed him a sandwich and a glass of milk. Loki was halfway through his sandwich when he fell asleep at the table. Sammy sneeked a kiss on his handsome face before her father reached down and picked the lanky youngster up and carried him to bed. He lay Loki on his stomach on the bed and took his trainers off, covering him up and giving his bottom a gentle pat. The exhausted boy never moved. 

* * * *

The next day the Bifrost wave came and delivered Frigga. Loki ran from the house and flew into his mother’s arms, hugging her tightly. They walked into the house together.  
“Hello Frigga!” Dave said, smiling. “Loki has really missed his mama.” The All Mother smiled warmly, taking a seat.  
“I come with happy news. Doctor Blake has cured Heimdall and many Asgardians. In a few days he has said it will be safe for Loki to return home.” A huge smile spread over Loki’s face. “He said he believes Heimdall caught the ailment from his contact with so many different races of people in the BiFrost.” Dave nodded, thinking that made sense.  
“I am glad he’s well, mama.” Loki said.  
“Loki has always loved Heimdall and the feeling is mutual.” Frigga said sweetly. “Have you been a good boy Loki?” The teen’s expression changed and he looked down, embarrassed.  
“No mama. I ran away and Dave had to spank me.” He said meekly.  
“Why did you do that darling?” She asked, pulling a lock of hair behind his ear.  
“I don’t know mama. I’m sorry.” Frigga smiled and pulled her son into a hug.  
“I think I do. You were just upset and homesick. Isn’t that right darling?” Loki burst into tears, hugging his mother’s neck like a small child.  
“Yes mama.” Loki said tearfully. “Am I in trouble?”  
“No my sweet son. I understand why you did it. You have already been disciplined for it. Mama isn’t angry.”  
“I love you.” The young prince said, kissing his mother’s face.  
“I didn’t spank him very hard ma’am.” Dave said.  
“I know.” Frigga replied, smiling. “Loki knows you love and care for him. So do his father and I.”  
“We sure do.” Dave said, giving Loki a gentle pat on the bottom. Loki hugged Dave sweetly.  
“I’m sorry I ran away. I’ll never do that again!.” The frazzled teen said. Dave cuddled him gently and patted his back.  
“I know, sweet boy.” Loki suddenly brightened.  
“How soon can I see Thor mama?” He asked hopefully.  
“I think tomorrow will be safe enough.” Frigga said, smiling. Loki smiled so sweetly everyone in the room smiled with him. “Alright darling?” She said, stroking Loki’s face tenderly.  
“Yes mama! Will you tell Thor I love him?”  
“Yes Sweetling, I will.” She said, smiling. The All Mother stood and walked to the door, stopping just long enough to kiss her son’s sweet face. They said their goodbyes and she was taken up by the Bifrost wave. Dave put an arm around Loki’s narrow shoulders.  
“Let’s get lunch ready.” Dave said. Loki nodded and helped him with the sandwiches and milk. 

* * * *

The next morning Loki was up with the dawn, showered and dressed, looking very cheerful. Dave rewarded his happy attitude with a long hug and pancakes for breakfast. The boy ate heartily and gave Sammy a farewell hug and kiss. He even walked her to the edge of the drive for her school bus. At exactly nine O’clock the Bifrost wave came and with it, Odin.  
“Dave, once again I must thank you for taking such splendid care of my son. You are a true friend of Asgard and I consider you and your brave daughter members of my family. Dave, touched to the core by this hugged Odin. When he broke the embrace he swept a tear from his eyes.  
“Well, the same to you sir.” Loki walked up to Dave and hugged him fiercely.  
“Goodbye Dave. I will come back and visit again very soon.”  
“You’d better, young man! We love you around here.” Dave gave the young prince a matey pat on the rump and Odin bade him get Storm. Moments later they were gone. Dave, always sad to see Loki go walked into the barn and was surprised to find a potted plant there. It had a tag on it which read: “Dave, please give this to Becca. I had it brought down from Asgard last night for her. Thank you again for everything. I love you both! ~ Loki


End file.
